Hajiakbar Abdulghupur
| place_of_birth = Ghulja, Xingiang Province, China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 282 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (wrongly imprisoned) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hajiakbar Abdulghupur is a citizen of China, currently unlawfully held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. The DoD assigned him the Internment Serial Number 282. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Abdulghupur was born in 1973 in Ghulja, Xingiang Province, China. He is one of the 22 Uighurs held in Guantanamo for many years despite it became clear early on that they were innocent. 17 Innocent Uighurs Detained at Guantánamo Ask Supreme Court for Release | Center for Constitutional Rights China's Uighurs trapped at Guantanamo, Asia Times, November 4, 2004 He won his habeas corpus in 2008. Judge Ricardo Urbina declared his detention as unlawful and ordered to set him free in the United States. As of May 13, 2010, Hajiakbar Abdulghupur has been held at Guantanamo for seven years eleven months. Combatant Status Review Abdulghupur was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Abdulghupur's memo accused him of the following: Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Hajiakbar Abdulghupur's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 65-82 Transcript Abdulghupur chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eighteen page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Testimony Current status Five Uyghurs, whose CSR Tribunals determined they had not been enemy combatants were transferred to detention in an Albanian refugee camp in 2006. A man who was born to Uyghur parents, in Saudi Arabia, and thus was considered a Uyghur, was nevertheless returned to Saudi Arabia. All the other Uyghurs remain in Guantanamo. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released all the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the Administrative Review Boards convened in 2006. While a Board reviewed his status in 2005 no Board reviewed his status in 2006. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released the recommendation memos from 133 of the Administrative Review Boards that convened in 2005 and the recommendation memos from 55 of the Administrative Review Boards that convened in 2006. No recommendation memos were released for Ahmad Tourson. Suspected of being a probable member of ETIM References External links * From Guantánamo to the United States: The Story of the Wrongly Imprisoned Uighurs Andy Worthington October 9, 2008 * Judge Ricardo Urbina’s unclassified opinion (redacted version) * MOTIONS/STATUS HEARING - UIGHURS CASES BEFORE THE HONORABLE RICARDO M. URBINA * Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Uyghurs Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects